Mi'Chael'
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Alec meets Michael. Part of My Lucifer/Shadowhunters crossover series, follows after A'Mennie'diel. but set several years after that.


Summary: Alec meets Michael.

Part of My Lucifer/Shadowhunters crossover series, follows after A'Mennie'diel. but set several years after that.

* * *

Alec was falling, too fast for his own wings to catch him, even if he had known how to use them. His Father still thought him too young, his wings not yet mature enough for actual use and Mennie agreed and now Alec's wings were uselessly flapping and flailing and trying to at least slow his decent to the ground.

'Please, please, anyone who is listening, help me." Alec prayed, frantically, generally because Mennie often had other duties and wasn't avaliable to spend time though the Angel would try to spend at least a few hours, sometimes they were paused hours, with Alec and his father.

Arms wrapped around Alec's waist and the heavy beat of more mature and working wings filled the air as Alec's stopped their frantic flapping. The sound almost startled Alec as they began to rise instead of fall.

The two of them landed on a nearby roof and Alec turned to look at the Angel that had rescued him, a little surprised that they were still there.

"Thank you." Alec said politely.

The Angel nodded, "I could not ignore a plea from Lucifer's spawn." The Angel said, staring at Alec intently.

"Why not?" Alec asked curiously.

The Angel merely stared at him, making Alec shift nervously, what if this Angel was one of the ones that hated Alec's father?

"I'm Alec." Alec said holding a hand out to the Angel anyway, Mennie always told him to be nice when he was in doubt.

The Angel took Alec's small hand in his and shook it with a tilt of his head, he seemed confused as Alec pulled his hand away.

"I am Michael." The Angel Said and Alec breathed a slight sigh of relief.

Of all of Lucifer's siblings Lucifer had caared for Michael the most and the feeling had been mutual, it might even be part of the reason that Michael had saved his life.

"You must learn to use your wings." Michael decided, "Come, I will teach you."

"Luci thinks they aren't ready." Aleec said with a step away from the offered hand.

"They are not." Michael agreed, " But they can allow you to glide down to a safe landing. Actual flight will have to wait until your flight feathers arrive."

Alec still hesitated before nodding, "Okay but I have to tell my mom that I'm going to be home late."

Michael nodded, "I will wait for you and I expect you to be ready to learn more everyday until your flight feathers arrive, you should be prepared to take your first flight soon after they grow in."

Alec grinned, excited, "When will they come in?"

"I do not know." Michale admitted, "Let us begin."

Alec nodded and sent a fire message to his mother as Michael made an examination of is over large white wings that he'd inherited from his father, thankfully appearing while he was with his father the year he turned eight.

"I will give you exercises yo strengthen your wings and flight muscles, you will do them every other day, lengthening the time you do the exercises for each month. You will do the exercises for twenty minutes this first month and add ten minutes each month." Michaal told Alec as he walked around him to look at his face as Alec nodded.

Michael flexed his own wings before he began to show Alec the exercises, walking Alec through that first exercise set.

After the exercises Michael lifted the tired child up into his arms and flew him to the Institute and tucked the boy into his bed, and knowing that Alec would be sore from the new exercises in the morning pressed a small measure of healing Grace into the child's shoulder muscles.

* * *

Alec understood why Michael had told him to only do his new exercises every other day the next morning because his entire body was sore, not unlike how he felt when he sparred too hard with Jace and Izzy and he was almost dreading Michael's appearance, wondering what the Angel was intending on doing with him when he hurt so much.

The Angel appeared at almost nine at night when Alec was climbing into his bed, the Angel pausing to take in Alec's pajama clad form.

"Luci likes me to be in bed by nine at night and asleep by twelve." Alec informed the Angel, Alec liked to keep to the rules Lucifer set because they made more sense and because it made Alec feel like someone actually cared.

When Alec had still been getting used to having Lucifer as a dad during those first few months and years Lucifer had come to tuck him into bed every night and after Maze and Mennie had met Alec if Lucifer couldn't make it one of the other two would come. But at Twelve Alec was growing out of that, he no longer wanted to be tucked into bed or sang to, though he had been learning to play piano and sing with Lucifer when he had time to spare from his unwanted duties.

Michael frowned but nodded, "Then you will remain in bed as we will be learning Wing matenace as well as their theory. This and Angelic history and Physiology is what you will learn about on days you do not have your wing exercises."

"Angelic Physiology?" Alec asked.

Michael nodded, "You are half Angel, perhaps you will never have either an Angel's strengths or weaknesses but it never hurts to be informed."

Alec nodded, "That makes sense." Alec paused, "Has there ever been something like me before?"

Michael frowned at the boy, "What do you mean?"

"Half Angel, half human." Alec clarified.

Michael looked at the boy, "Your people call themselves Nephilim but they are not True Nephilim as you are, yes they have access to Angelic powers but that was something that Raziel unlocked in the first of their kind. All Humans have the potential to become as those that call themselves Nephilim, but only you can claim proper lineage to an Angel. You were made from a piece of Lucifer's Grace, the power that Mother and Father gave him when they brought him into the universe, therefore you have a type of Grace of your own, it is lock away and likely will remain so all of your days but what powers your Angelic Runes is not borrowed Grace as your fellows use, it is your own, it makes your Runes that much stronger than theirs."

"How?" Alec asked.

"That is not something I know, I know only that Angels do not sire children as Humans do, and your existance must be Father's will and so here you are." Michael explained.

Alec looked at the bed sheet, "But not Angels are going to think that way, are they? Mom doesn't even think that way."

Michael was unsure of how to respond to that, except, "It is true that some of my siblings will not care for your existance, some may even try to remove you from such, it is part of why you must learn what I have to teach you, it will help protect you."

Alec looked at Michael, "Okay, will you teach me to fight Angels?"

Michael nodded, "I will, when you are ready. I will even teach you how to use your wings to your advantage in battle, once your flight feathers grow in."

"Cool." Alec grinned at Michael.

"We will begin." Michael said and began to speak.

It was nearly two hours later that Alec began to drift off, trying to keep awake because what Michael was saying was actually interesting.

Michael stopped, "Sleep child, we will continue later." Michael murmured as he stood from the edge of the bed and tucked the boy under his covers.

"'Night, 'Chael." Alec mumbled as he burrowed deeed into his blankets.

"Good night, Spawnling." Michael answered, finally understanding why Amenadiel would take so much time to bring Lucifer back to Hell, especially if this boy was the reason.

The boy was easy to like, and the child listened and soaked in every instance of affection that was offered.

Michael felt the ghost of a smile over his lips as he left the child to his dreams.

Yes, Michael would quite enjoy teaching the young Fledgling how to fly and glide and soar.

* * *

A/N: Alec is around 12, his flight feathers arrive at 15 and Michael takes him and Amenadiel, Maze and Lucifer someplace deserted for Alec's first official flight.

Should I tag for Blasphamy or made up Angel Lore?


End file.
